Dead Like Us
by DarlingDaisyFace
Summary: The story continues here with the life of George, Roxy, Daisy and the loveable Mason after the show and movie. These written "episodes" are a funny continuance to the Dead like Me episodes that once where. Beware of the harsh language, it stays true!
1. Dead like us

Dead like US

_Our lives had changed so much since Rube left. The whole Cameron Kane fiasco is over and done with and it's been a full week since Roxy, Mason, Daisy, and I have reaped anyone. I guess we are all waiting to see who takes the reins and becomes the next Rube. But so far… no Rube, no post-it's, so no reaping. The only thing that's stayed constant is the morning breakfast we share with each other at the brand new Waffle House. It's amazing to think about which things can be rebuilt and what can't in one's life. Kiffany's presence was appreciated as she filled our coffee cups in this time of uncertainty and aided in the normalcy that we all were seeking. _

"Georgia will you please pass me the sugar?" Daisy asked sitting beside me. She was staring at me from the outside of the booth with her cute face and pale, smooth skin.

I shot her an annoyed glance and asked her a mental question of "_Are your fucking arms broken?"_ Instead of grabbing just a few packets of sugar I snatched up the white ceramic tub filled with an array of different colored sugar packets and placed it to the left of me where the prim and proper blonde sat. If I cared to acknowledge at this moment I think she said thank you. Daisy Adair THE actress. She died on the set of _Gone With the Wind_ and will always have a handful of stories about encounters with the famous people she's known and fucked. Across from me with his dirty head resting on the table was Mason. Mason, Mason, Mason….A drill to the head chasing a high I'm certain he has yet find.

"Please Roxy! I just need a little shock; something to give the 'ol bones a jolt," Mason said in his slurring British accent. Lifting his head he looked to Roxy as he pleaded for what she had on her police women's belt.

Roxy put down the coffee she was sipping quietly and looked at Mason. "Mason, it is too damn early for you to be working on my nerves. Now, I'm trying real hard to keep this fine brown body of mine to stay calm, but if you keep pushing this I will not only show you the wattage of this police issued taser, but you will also get an up close and personal tour of my boot up your ass." Roxy said with a shushed of voice, picking up her coffee once again and sipping it silently.

Mason put his head back down, my guess not from defeat but to come back in a few moments from another angle.

"Well this has been fun, but I have to get to work," I said ushering Daisy to move from the booth to let me out. "If I'm not going to be reaping anyone today I best be getting to something that pays the bills." I dropped a few bucks for the toast I didn't eat, grabbed my bag and went on my way. That has been the gist of our breakfasts and they got more and more pathetic as the days went on. I'm not sure what's going to happen to the four of us but if something doesn't happen soon, we are going to all lose it.

Happy Time has been anything but this last week. Delores has been on my ass nonstop about stepping up and being the employee she knows I can be. Not that I am anything but the ideal employee but when Delores left a few months ago to do her now dead cat's bucket list I had gone a little off the deep end with power. I held the lives of other weak employees in my hands and could crush them at any moment. _Not like this was different than anything else I did in my daily life. _Regardless Delores has had me on a short leash ever since, and it's been hell on earth.

"Good morning Millie, it's good to see you arrive a little early this morning," Delores said to me as I entered my cubical. "It's this kind of initiative that I love seeing from you!" she said, moving into my space with a giant smile. I cringed that she was invading my personal bubble so early in the morning. I normally didn't mind her around. In fact in some weird and seriously twisted way I loved Delores. She was the quirky mom I always needed, never failing to help me with some helpful fact or perverted anecdote from her past. But this morning I had just about had it with all the major horse shit that had been going on in my life.

"Delores," I said with a polite smile. "Do you think it's at all possible I could leave early today?" I said in my sad voice. "I know its Friday and my home life has been pretty sucky lately and I just really need some time to…" _If I was going to lie I could at least think of one faster than this_. Delores cut me off and moved her face close to mine. Inches away from Delores's face I had a second to think one thought: _Who was the last person to be this close to Delores's face? _

"Millie, I wasn't going to say anything but...I've noticed a change in you these last few weeks. Ever since I got back from Murray's funeral you have had this…" She gestured her arms in a circle around me. "Aura that has been somewhat of a downer... a real party pooper," she said with a saddened frown.

All I could do was smile. What do you say to someone that has just called you a downer, in spite of the fact that I was in fact being a major downer? "You know what, Millie? You take this day off. Think of it as the start of a weekend of change. You can come in here fresh Monday morning with a new attitude and a new outlook on life." _Death._ This was one of the reasons I loved Delores, she knows what I need even when I don't. And even if I don't know what I need yet, I am sure as hell going to mess around until I figure it out.I flashed Delores an appreciative smile and said my thanks and left. The day was mine and nothing could have been nicer than to just relax and take a personal day. But like anything else in this life of mine, death had other plans.

Now, they say that most suicides take place Wednesday contrary to what most people think about the Monday blues. The reasoning behind it is that by the middle of the week the job has been so stressful, traffic is too much, and co-workers are so annoying that they can't think about getting to the end of the week. Now, I can't really imagine why this guy had to be part of the 11 percent that would jump on a Friday from a twenty-three story office building and land on a hotdog stand that I had been standing in line for. But beyond all the screams and hollers I felt…awkward. Like I should be doing something, like my job. But I didn't have this guy's post-it. I felt the need to touch him and help him find his lights, but something held me back.

"I got it! I got it!" I looked around for the owner of the statement, and found her running toward me. She was a small and slender woman with long, flowing black hair that when she stopped running settled to the length of her elbows. She was young like me, all fresh faced and happy looking. "Damn it!" she exclaimed. She looked at the body then back at me with her hands on her hips. "I could hardly tag him before his mistress slash secretary pushed him out the window," she said, smiling at me and touching the man on the head.

The man's soul exited his now dead body and took the girl's hand. He looked dazed as he turned back at his body and then up the building; It was an all too familiar scene that I had experienced firsthand.

"Follow me sir," she said to the man. She walked past me and smiled. "You're Georgia Lass right?"

I was a little shocked, but I nodded a yes.

"Great! Wait right here for me please, I'll be right back," she said.

I nodded another yes and sat down on the pavement next to a fire hydrant that had a black French bull dog or puppy tied to it. The dog had a red chest harness around it and I asked myself whether it had been there the whole time, watching all the carnage. Out of boredom I looked for the dog's name tag and saw that his name was Rigor.

"Hi," said a familiar voice. "I'm Lilith, and you are Georgia Lass." I looked up and found the mysterious girl standing beside me. She extended her hand and pulled me up and off the curb. "And I see that you have already meet Rigor." She untied the knot that bound him to the hydrant and scooped him up into her arms. She started walking ahead and I followed.

"So I don't mean to be rude but, who you _are _you?" I stopped, as she stopped and looked at me. "I get your name and that you're a reaper, but how do you know my name and what do you want?" I did it in the nicest tone I could manage at the moment, but I think I came across a little hard and forceful. But to my surprise she smiled and began walking again.

"Well, yes I'm a reaper. And I'm here to help you and the other three reapers that are a part of your little band of merry reapers. I'm here to give you the list. For a little while that is… Do you know where I could find one of your comrades, Mason?" she said, looking at me.

"Um," I blinked and shook my head to get my mind moving again. "Yeah, I know where he is, um…." I looked around a bit and pointed in another direction. "This way, he would be at the waffle house still."

I noticed just now that outside this waffle house it smells like waffles. The old one never did that. I think it's odd when restaurants smell like but are nothing like anything that they make. Like the outside of a steak house that smells like steaks is nice, like a suggestive sale. But from what I've noticed, most fast food places don't smell like what they serve there. It's some weird mix of the chemicals out of the vents and burnt grease. It was refreshing to walk into a place that allowed its consumers the aroma of the food they were about to eat…it also cuts down on the ordering time. After all you smell waffles you order waffles, you smell burnt grease you order a double double with extra cheese. Mason was sprawled across the booth we had all been in hours before, with the side of his face lying on the table with the look of dread and worst of all boredom. I think this nonreaping business hurt him the most. Everyone had their own lives to some degree, except Mason. I don't even think he was partaking in drugs or alcohol, which in the past had been his key to passing time. With Lilith, Rigor, and myself in tow, we walked up to the closed-eyed Mason. I felt the need to sit down and shove him across the booth violently but I paused with the new boss standing next to me thinking it might not be the best way to come across. I slapped the back of Mason's head...lightly, awaking Mason from the grizzly slumber I'm sure he was faking.

"Mason! Wake up. You have a visitor." It was rough at first and sweet by the time I said 'visitor'. His head shot up quickly, looked to me and then to the women beside me. He smoothed his unruly head of hair to one side. "This is Lilith."

"Hello young lady," he said in the nicest voice he could manage.

Lilith smiled back, gave a wave and sat across from Mason. She put the tiny puppy the size of a large mayo jar in her lap. Not wanting to stand out I sat next to him and looked at both of them as not to miss something. Lilith tilted her head at Mason and with a sympathetic grin she reached into her pocket and pulled out a little yellow post-it. It was at this point I looked at Mason, to see his reaction to what she was offering him. The look was nothing at first, but changed into so many different emotions that lit up Mason's face. First was intrigue, and then came shock, and then surprise, and then a weird one that was rare for Mason: gratitude. He had known this person all of two seconds but with the smile that he had shown her he would have given her the world. He played dumb by asking a dumb question. "What is that?"

Lilith laid the post-it on the table in between her and Mason. We all could see what it was…It was a name, place, and E.T.D. What we all have been secretly craving for the last week. To Reap.

"This, Mason, is what you've been praying for. It's what you've been hoping will happen. Your normal life of taking souls will return." She pushed the post-it toward Mason's side of the table. "Take it Mason."

Mason looked at the post-it, wary of taking it.

"It won't be the last. I promise, there will be another one tomorrow, and another one after that." Lilith smiled a toothy grin and Mason returned the smile. He took the post-it in his hand and nudged me so he could leave the booth.

"This is for today! This is in a half an hour!" His voice trembled with pure enjoyment. I sat back down where I was before and smiled with the group. Mason gripped the edge of the table looking at both me and Lilith. "Some poor soul is going to die and I'm going to be there it reap it! Me! The fuck-up!" Mason slicked his hair back into the mess it was before, brushed off his black Styx's logo t-shirt, gave a formal bow and almost ran out the door before he turned back kissed me on the cheek. He turned to Lilith to do the same just before she stopped him. She put her puppy in front of her face to shield herself from the impending lips of Mason.

"Mason, you are very welcome, but if you wish to kiss me I will be forced to sic my dog on you." It was at that moment the quiet and well mannered Rigor - held in mid air over the table - let out, not a bark or howl, but more of an expulsion of air with a noise.

Mason smiled. "Alright", he turned and headed out the door. "I'm back!" He yelled once outside. After a moment he disappeared around the corner, leaving just Lilith and me. Rigor was back in her lap and being praised for his heroic snarl with baby talk from mommy.

"Sorry, normally I don't sound so stupid, but he's just so cute at this age," she said with a smile. "Well I do have to get going; I have to settle into this nice town." She placed Rigor on the floor with his harness and leash leading up to her hand and exited the booth in one swoop. I got up too and did the only thing I could do…be nice.

"I'll walk you out, if you like," I said with a smile. She nodded and we walked to the door.

"Thanks for your help Georgia. Some reapers don't make this a smooth transition; do you like being called George or Georgia better?" The change in conversation rattled me.

"I prefer George. My mom used to call me Georgia when she would be pissed at me. Daisy calls me Georgia. It adds to the slight annoyance I feel towards her…So you're going to do the post-it thing?" We were outside by now and we had moved to a nearby tree that that Rigor was sniffing.

"Oh, yea Rube had a good little system. The post-it's, the waffle house, and you all there every morning; it's nice. Some head reapers don't even talk to the other reapers they give names to. So I'll be here tomorrow morning dishing out the death and passing the creamer." She laughed to herself with the joke she made. "Well I'll see you later George, have a good one." She waved me a goodbye and headed down the sidewalk with heads turning as she walked a waddling Rigor. I watched as she picked up the puppy and turned the corner. I guess it's time for me to head home and relax for the days ahead.

_I guess the lesson of the day here is being glad for the good wishes that get granted. Sure I don't know who the hell this girl is and what else she's going to be bringing to the table but in some small way she is going to bring peace to four lost undead souls. _

Author's note: Well thanks a bunch for reading and another "episode" will be along shortly. More will be said about Lilith in the following episodes. These stories are just a continuance of the storyline that the show kind of took. There will be no strange romance that was never there in the story (i.e. Roxy and Mason, Rube and George) although I do believe that Daisy and Mason did have something but what they had was forbidden love. (Weak as it was) It was cute and added personality to bother characters, in the end. If you will notice throughout my writings I will hardly ever mention the "movie" Life after Death because I hated it. For many many reasons. If you wish to discuss those views or any others I'm happy to chat up with Fans of this under rated show that could have been more. I'm taking the title, "Dead like Us" because the other titles that have it are just 1 chapter stories and not been updated since 04 and 06 and 08. Also I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes and grammar errors. Please take this for the art and release of creativity that it is and know that I kind of don't care about the mistakes as much as the story. Lol Well I hope I haven't lost any readers. TY  
>DDF<p> 


	2. The Sub

_Dead like Us_  
><em>Episode 2<em>  
><em>The Sub <em> 

_I can always remember one of my favorite days in school was when I had a substitute. What always got me is that they had the balls to think that what they did in the class mattered. Now, there are two kinds of Subs out there in the world. There were the ones that knew their place in this world and understood that nothing was to be learned on this day because the normal teacher was out; these were the cool subs. The other sub would of course make her presence known by letting all the children know she was going to continuing with the lesson plan of the day. These subs would forever be dreaded and in time hated by the children of the school. _

_I couldn't help but feel a little wary about this new girl that was supposed to be leading us now. How was it that Roxy never became the new Rube? What made this person so qualified to run us? Just who the hell was Lilith and where did she come from? I admit it: yesterday I was excited to see my life spring up with joy at the prospect of more post-it's. But now with my head on straight and with the unknown right in front of me I'm unsure of the new and seemingly nice new boss. Why didn't Lilith say anything about coming from upper management or, hell, lower management? Needless to say that it was going to be one shitty day…oh did I mention that I don't react to change well?_

By the time I got to the Der Waffle Haus Roxy, Daisy and Mason were already sitting down at a table. Mason's body was hunched over the table no doubt filling the girls in about Lilith. I sat next to Roxy dropping myself into the conversation about how Mason's reap went.

"I bloody love her, that's what it is!" Mason said, grabbing a piece of toast from Daisy's breakfast plate.

"Hey!" she squealed. An offended eyebrow rose and settled in mere seconds. Daisy composed herself by letting out a breath and returned to listening to Mason and eating the remains of her breakfast.

"I'm sorry Daisy, but I cannot be caged today. I am a wild animal and everyone will hear me roar!" he said as he pounded a fist on the table. "Georgy you met her, wasn't she just lovely?" Mason said, smitten.

I smiled and said nothing at first. The truth was I had no idea who Lilith was. Mason looked at me with a frozen expression. "She seemed nice, but…" I was cut off but Roxy.

"I don't know, she may be nice but where did she come from and why is she not here yet?" Roxy complained. She glanced at her watch with what I'm guessing was the need to start work and kick some ass in the name of justice.

With ears burning Lilith walked in the front door with Rigor in harness under her arm. I had the idea yesterday that she was taller than she was but now I think she is shorter than me. Her dress was casual; jeans and a black t-shirt that had the Pillsbury dough boy in stocks with "gluten for punishment" over it. She looked around for a second and spotted us. As she walked towards the table I was able to see the radiance that she forced on the world. The golden tan that was her skin color, the raven colored hair cascading down her back and arms that aided in the shine of her skin, it made most stop and pause for seconds which pissed me off._ Who the hell was she to stop traffic?_ She grabbed a chair from an empty table across from us and put it at the end of our booth. She placed Rigor on the chair, and smiled at the group.

"Hello, I'm Lilith." She gave a wave and stuck out her hand; oh good she started with the grumpiest of us. "You must be Roxy, death in 1982 by legwarmers of your own invention." Roxy took her hand and shook it quickly. Lilith turned to Mason with a smile and he lit up with glee like a school boy. "Mason, always a pleasure, your death was in 1966 drilling a hole in your head." In a swift turn she looked to Daisy. "Daisy Adair." Lilith moved her hand to meet Daisy's. "I'm a huge fan." Lilith picked up Rigor, sat down and placed him back on her lap. A grumpy growl from Rigor. His eyes had been closed, and the rumble he gave to his owner was for the annoying disturbance. "Before I continue with my chatter, I must pass this out." She pulled put four yellow post-it's from her pocket. She spread them out to each of us like playing cards. And in the true spirit of poker we looked at our cards and didn't show the joy that I know we all felt.

_Roxy:__** M. Griffin 905 Olivero Drive Tennis Courts E.T.D 3:11 pm **_  
><em>Mason:<em>_** S. Martinez 2286 West Street E.T.D 11:54am**_  
><em>Daisy:<em>_** L. Turner 1169 Renwick Drive E.T.D 7:06pm**_  
><em>George: <em>_**A. Crompton 3102 Berry Street Front Entrance E.T.D 1:30pm**_  
>"There you go. So as you well have noticed I'm here to pass out the post-it's. But only for a little while, I'm here as just to fill in till the real head reaper gets here," she said. "Also this is Rigor." She took his little front paw and waved it at us. Roxy smiled at the dog, she'd had enough chatter. She finished her coffee and now she was thirsty for justice.<p>

"Well this has been fun and its great meeting you and all, but I need to get to work. Got to go and protect the streets," she said grabbing her police hat, I exited my seat to let Roxy out. She tipped the brim of her forehead where her police hat would be at Lilith and with a wink went on her way out of the waffle house. Our heads all followed Roxy out the door, and then we turned back to Lilith. Mason returned with his dumb-ass smile, and Daisy went back to her breakfast. Was no one wanting to ask this woman questions? Figure out anything about her? Then again I was always the one to ask a bunch of questions.

"Roxy's always been one for the dramatic exits," Daisy said with an over stretched smile still looking down at her food.

"So Lilith," I started, interrupting Daisy from saying anything else distracting. But my attempt to start a conversation was smashed by Kiffany's arrival.

"What can I get you guys?" She looked at me and Lilith for answers.

"I'll just have oatmeal with raisins please Kiffany?" I asked nicely and she nodded. Kiffany looked to Lilith with a smile.

"Hello," Lilith glanced over at Daisy's menu and looked back at Kiffany. "Nothing for me, thank you." She smiled.

"Coming right up," Kiffany said before she left our table. Our attentions returned to the big undead elephant in the room. But before I could start again Lilith cut me off.

"So, bet your wondering what the hell in going on?" she laughed, the three of us followed with the same nervous energy. "I'm here just as a temporary fix to the permanent solution that will arrive soon. But while I'm here I will be…I guess evaluating everyone."

"What do you mean by an evaluation? If we don't meet up to your exceptions do we get fired?" I knew what an evaluation meant…It meant layoffs. My temperature was rising, and the yelling was on stand-by.

"No, No. It means that I'll be going over your individual styles of reaping and how you can improve. I'm not here to relocate anyone; you all work really well together."

"Really? I figure we were a cluster fuck of disorder," I added. I still didn't feel like I was getting the answers I wanted. I was almost bored; I needed answers.

"Your methods are a little unorthodox, but with some refinements you all will be the best," Lilith said, seeming pleased with herself. _She's just too damn nice! What does she want!_

"How did you die?" I asked, finally finding a question I knew I would be happy with.

She paused for a moment not in shock, but taken aback like I had spoiled the order she wanted to reveal herself. "Oh, well…" She paused as if mentally shuffling her cue cards. "I died in a stampede."

Mason contributed to the conversation by asking, "Where were you? Africa?" Mason was beaming at Lilith with adorned admiration. It was starting to piss me off.

"Well no… It was a mammoth stampede. My family was hunting them and well…I got in the way." Lilith shrugged and laughed lightly about her own demise. I looked around in shock and found that the faces of my friends were the same as mine. Lilith saw our expressions and continued on with her story. "I've been a reaper for a long time. I've held five positions since I've died. From Reaper, Head reaper, List delivery, and well two other jobs are more like desk jobs for the undead and reaping."

"So wait a minute! You were killed by a mammoth? When pray tell did you die?" Daisy asked resting her chin in her hands with a bit of interest.

"Yes, a mammath. Time at that point was kind of not around. But around the clan of the cave bear time and believe you me, you have guys have it easy compared to me. Try reaping someone who has a series of grunts and groans for a name." Lilith laughed at her own joke, amusing herself as we all stared again. "And forget post-its, you wouldn't believ-." Lilith stopped for a moment and then reached into her pocked and pulled out a loudly vibrating phone. "Oh, Mason its almost time for your reap. You might want to go and get that done." She showed her phone screen to Mason. **10:15 am. **"If you don't mind I would like to shadow you if possible."

Mason sprung out of his seat almost knocking over coffee cups and salt and pepper shakers. "Sure, you can shadow me; I will show you the best damn reaping ever!" Daisy moved from the booth with an annoyed glance toward excitable companion. Mason removed himself from the corner of the booth and stood up straight and tall in front of the sitting Lilith.

"Alright, well get going. I'll be watching all of you reap today, you may not see me, but I'll be watching." Lilith said putting her chair back and then placed Rigor on the floor holding the leash out so he could walk first. I watched them leave walking around the corner and out of sight. I still felt nervous about her. I looked back at Daisy who was back to sipping coffee and wiping off coffee spills from Mason's antics.

"Clan of the Cave Bears," Daisy repeated. "You know I almost reaped Daryl Hannah, I was on the set of some movie she was on and there she was standing next to the grip I was supposed to reap,"

"You're just okay with this?" I asked pushing myself over the table, without raising my voice. Daisy looked up from her coffee at me and then slightly left. Kiffany approached with my breakfast and for a moment I didn't want it. I wanted more answers! I smiled my nicest smile at Kiffany which in my way usually meant 'go away the, fucking grown-ups are talking'.

"Head reapers come and go sometimes. I myself have had a few in my time." Daisy said, putting her cup down. "It's nothing be afraid of." She took both my hands and leaned in with a very sincere look on her face. It was at this time I was able to see just how flawless her skin was…_I live with this person and I need to find out what she is using for her face._ "Georgia, I know it's been hard for you since Rube left. But we all need to be strong." I could feel the scripted words smacking me in the face as she was talking to me. "And just remember…" She paused for dramatic effect. She touched a part of my face to which I flinched. "You have me." She moved back into her seat and smiled, pleased with herself.

"What movie is that from?" I asked, not believing her for one second.

It was at this point she broke character and became Daisy again. "A little movie I was in called House on 56 Street. It was a wonderful movie starring Miss Margret Lindsey…well and myself."

"You starred in this movie?" I asked.

"Well I played a Sextet Girl, kind of like a choirs girl, but I knew all of Margret's lines, and the producer of the show who I knew very well said that if anything would ever happen to her I would take her part."

"And _did_ anything ever happen to her?" I said, knowing the answer before she said anything.

"Well I'm sure eventually, but alas no. She played the part and went on to much bigger things." Daisy looked sad for a moment. "But look at me now; I still know her lines after all this time!" Her sadness was gone.  
>I pushed myself from my now empty oatmeal bowl. "I have to be going. I'll see you later." I put money on the table and left the waffle house.<p>

_I forgot that there was another kind of sub; the kind that would make you think that they are cool and fun but would secretly want you to do work. It was this kind of person that I hated. What do they think that they can just openly enter your mind like of weak-ass Jedi? Well if she thinks I'm going to cater to her, then she's mistaken. I'm going to do my damn job the way I normally do it. I'm going to reap a soul and if she's not happy she can go Fuck herself…and her little dog too._

*******************************

Mason was almost jumping up and down on the pavement as Lilith walked behind him. He glanced down at the post-it that he had in his palm. S. Martinez 11:45pm. He checked his watch only ten minutes to find Mr. or Ms. S Martinez and get the job done. Mason looked to find himself at the 2286 West Street; looking back he gave Lilith a toothy grin and showed her his post-it, and pointed to entrance of a hardware store. With a gesture of her hand she ushered Mason inside. If she walked in after him, Mason couldn't see her enter. He felt the texture of the floor change and glanced down to see dull and lifeless hard wood. The whole place was compiled of 2 by 4's and a box full of nails and smelled a little damp. While walking around the store shopping for names the chance of the soon to be dead person being a soon to be dead guy was way up. There was not a single female in the store, although Mason secretly wished Lilith was peeking around a shelf watching him. There was a line forming in front the only cash register and he made his way to the clerk at the register. There were two people in front of him; the first was chatting it up with the clerk as if they were buddies. The second person was getting more and more agitated because of the wait and, was holding a power drill and was testing it out of boredom. Mason looked down at his watch again. 3 minutes left. Frantic, and feeling a panic sweat rush over him, Mason saw a line forming behind him, and another person walking in. He got out of line and moved his way to the front of the and interrupted the two friends and their chatter.

"Excuse Me," Mason said, somehow breathless. "But it seems like your friend here is clogging up this line from moving." He was looking for anything that could lead faces to names. "Now you seem like a proper business owner Mr...?"

"Jim Finn," the clerk replied, humoring Mason for the moment.

"Right, and your friend here with this fine looking gray jumpsuit..." Mason looked the Man up and down, just then catching a glimpse of a helpful logo. "From Martinez plumbing, hey what's your first name by chance?" Mason asked, sweetening his tone.

"Samuel."

"Fantastic." Mason tapped the man on the shoulder, taking his soul before the death that was about to befall him. "You know what mates? Chat on; you never know when you'll get the chance to do it again." Mason went back to the end of the line but before he could get there, the man that had come in moments before he had gone to the front pushed past him in a rage. The man with one vigorous pull of a cord started up a chainsaw.

"Fuck you Jimmy, you slept with Vicky! I'll kill you!" The man ran toward the clerk with the chainsaw, hoping to take out the man that had been having sexual relations with his on and off again girlfriend. Mr. Jimmy Finn ducked behind the desk that had been reinforced just last week with steel plates and survived. Unfortunately for Sam Martinez, he was not so lucky. He was now looking down at the pieces on the floor that was his body. The assailant was tackled by the other customers in the store and the chainsaw turned off and bagged as evidence. Mason put his arm around the now dead plumber and pulled him toward the door. After the plumber walked into his lights Mason turned to head somewhere different and found Lilith in his path.

"Very nice Mason. Needs just a few refining touches but nothing serious. Have a good day," Lilith said turning and leading Rigor toward a grassy spot across the street.

"What? So that's it? No hug, no kiss good bye?" Mason said playfully.

Over her shoulder Lilith replied, "There's no need for a good bye kiss Mason, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Mason smiled as he watched Lilith leave. It was - in his mind - the start of a beautiful friendship.

I was twenty minutes early to my reap when I arrived at 3102 Berry Street, which turned out to be a giant 30 or so story skyscraper. A bright yellow school bus pulled up and released a bunch of middle school kids and two supervising teachers. A man came from behind me wearing a nice suit and an obviously fake smile.

"Hello Archer Middle School! Are you excited to take a tour with a real architect and a building that I created?"

There was a severe lack of enthusiasm amongst the kids, few even bothering to make eye contact. This guy had his work cut out for him.

"Okay, Well I'll be your tour guide around this building and show you how architects create skyscrapers like this. My name is Alexander Crompton and if you'll please follow me into the building I will show you the lobby that I created." He was walking and talking, not letting the disinterested kids behind him distract him from his speech. " As you all may notice all the windows from here to the top floor are unbreakable," He paused. "You guys could shoot a bullet at the window and it wouldn't break," He was up shit creek and using his hands as a paddle.

He was heading back into the building with the children behind him. I had a small window to take the soul without a glance from anyone. I started walking toward him and slammed my body into his. It hurt a little more then I thought it would and changed my painful expression to a concerned one.

"Oops sorry," I smiled and gripped his hand, taking his soul. "Have a nice day," _And just for the record I've been super nice lately I could have been loosing my shit this whole time... But I haven't. _ I walked away from him, as he and the class walked into the building. I stood near the bus crossed my arms and played the fun little game of how this guy was going to bite the dust. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Crompton was either coming out the front door or from above. Hell, he could have hit the nail on the head by saying some kid was going to fire a gun. I'm just pleased that a certain Miss Lilith wasn't around to spy on my "technique". Fuck her and her need to make sure that my job gets done right. When I was a new reaper I needed a little supervision, but now, puff! I'm the best reaper here. I don't flirt, steal, or get angry with the dead, unlike three reapers that will remain nameless. In fact my style of reaping should be forced upon other reapers._ But, before such a grand thought could be finished..._ A small thud sound came from above.

"Knew it," I said smiling, perpetuating my brilliance and thoughts of grandeur.

It seems that during Alexander Crompton's tour of the 24th floor, he retold the group of uninspired children that all the windows in the building were unbreakable. To liven up the group he slammed himself into the nearest plate glass window. To his credit it didn't break, but the design flaw was that the entire window frame popped out and was heading towards the ground. People were already yelling and ushering others out from the drop zone. I decided to move behind the school bus in fear of the glass…This was a new shirt. The window overtaken by its perfection and surge of gravity's pull shattered, along with a few of Mr. Crompton's bones. The familiar bells and whistles of people rushing, yelling, and calling for help were nothing new. I'm a solitary worker; and at this point in the game there's no need for the sub to be checking my work.

"I don't know how we are going to be able to fix this." The now dead Alex Crompton was standing in front of me looking down at the pieces of broken window. "I was so concerned with them not breaking that I forgot to make sure that the windows fit into frames."

"Yes, well… I'm sure they'll fix it now," I said, turning him away from the chaos.

I knew that Lilith wasn't the kind of sub that was fun when I pulled up and saw her sitting on my front porch. I got out of my car slammed the door and walked up my driveway with a fierce look. _Even Rube didn't make house calls. _Her easy going attitude and laid back posture put a stick in my craw and just flamed the fire of slow cooked hatred that was brewing.  
>"Hi George, how did the reap go?<p>

"He's dead if that's what you wanted to know," I said slowly giving myself time to calm down. I turned to Rigor who was playing on the lawn, _damn that dog_. He was on his back rolling around shaking his body from side to side; tongue hanging out of his mouth touching his nose and breathing heavily.

"He really likes grass," Lilith chimed in with a smirk. Her eyes were fixed on me like she was looking past me through my soul. _Fuck her_. "Well I must be going, I can see I'm in your hair," She said pushing herself up. She moved past me and to Rigor on the lawn. _Big vain in my head just burst._

"What the Fuck?" I wasn't going to hold back any more. "I've been really good about Rube being gone, no reaping, and you showing up thing, and all you have to say is okay I'll be going. Fuck You! Now it's time for me to get the real answers that no one wants to ask," Lilith was fully turned around completely. She left Rigor to his joys and walked back to me. She crossed her arms and studied my face; if she was looking for weakness I had none.

"Go ahead, shoot," Her face was blank.

"Well, you can't just show up here unannounced. This is my home; it's not a good one but it's mine and some of daisy's," she nodded her head in agreement. "When it comes to the whole reaping thing I don't need to be followed. I'm a great reaper, and just because you're new to us doesn't mean that you can show up and say I'm doing something wrong. Hand me a post-it and I'll get it done," again really proud for not going fucking nuts on her. I must be growing as a person or something. "And as for the questions, where the fuck did you come from? Who the fuck sent you here? And when the fucks are you leaving?" I finished strong. We had moved back to the stoop and she sat down.

"Well I guess you could say I'm from upper management. But I've been everywhere when it comes to death. I've been a reaper, I've handed out post-its, I've given the lists of names to people, the job market for death is vast and unending. The people that are above me gave me the message to come here. I'm very much in the dark, as you are when it comes to leaving, I'm gone when I get the news to leave. I'm here to be a leader to your merry band of misfits, and yes I mean misfits. Over the past few years, you've had reapers jumping into others lights, drugs, personal entanglements with family members of the dead. The list goes on. There was the time Daisy dated Ray and Mason killed him and he didn't have a post-it, or when Roxy kept someone from dying to get a promotion. You are all in a lot of trouble and I'm here to whip you all into shape. I get that you don't like to be followed, you really don't need it to be honest, I'm here to hand out post-its and make sure nothing goes wrong." She was talking to me like a mom, but like no mother I knew. She was being kind, understanding, and not trying to keep this fight between us on going. She was showing her true age in this moment and I tried to shrug it off. Remembering that she was so god damn old was disturbing. She paused to look back at Rigor who was digging a tiny hole in my lawn. "Rigor, no."

"It's cool there's so many holes here anyway." She looked at me again with softer eyes.

"Please know that I will always be here when you have issues, problems, or find yourself in a bit of trouble. Because I have seen it all, and if we- you and I- figure it out then you wont get in trouble with the big guys upstairs." She lifted herself and tapped me on the shoulder. " Have fun on the reap today." I cringed at her sweetness and contrived words. She gathered up Rigor and began walking down the walkway. "See you tomorrow bright and early at the waffle house, and don't forget to bring that award winning smile of yours."

"See just when we reach a nice little agreement of politeness you go and be a complete ass hat." I let out a sigh.

"Come on George, say something nice." I thought for a moment. I smiled brightly.

"Have a nice day." I waved as I unlocked my door and walked inside. "And go fuck yourself.

It was late at the waffle house when Daisy walked in wearing a flowery yellow dress with an assured grin on her face. She found Lilith sitting in a booth smiling and talking to Kiffany.

"Hello Kiffany, may I please get an iced tea?" Kiffany looked at Daisy and smiled.

"I'll get right on that," She paused and pointed at Lilith. "BLT light mayo and a small sausage patty for him," He smiled gesturing at the panting pouch by Lilith side.

"Thanks." Lilith replayed. "Good evening Daisy."

"Hiya, I must say it's been spectacular getting back in business. Makes me alive again, pardon the pun," She said smiling at herself. Kiffany dropped off the dishes and placed a small plate with meat in front of Rigor. He sat up straight and tall, looking up and waiting for a sign from Lilith.

"What are you going to do for it?" She said talking to the dog. Rigor dropped his head as if in defeat. He jumped up paws high in the air twirling around, his tongue flapping out of his mouth. Kiffany smiled and gave him a tiny applause. "Alright. Alright. You can have it Ricky Martin." Kiffany left to go refill other patron's coffee cups.

"Thant is not a normal dog." Daisy said taking a sip of her tea. Rigor was face deep in meat making chomping and chewing sounds.

"He's normal enough. How did your reap go?"

"Normal enough," Daisy said dodging the question. "Is the dog dead too?" Rigor looked up to the people above him licking his nose and mouth.

"Daisy, my dog is not dead. Rigor are you dead?" He gave out a _"yap yap"_ bark and returned to the plate still glistening with meat juice. Lilith gave a nod back to daisy. "Not dead," Her face enlivened with her statement. "So the reap, what happened?"

Daisy moved on and sat back in the booth. "What a mess is what I have to say, and what a horrible place for a first date."

****************************Daisy's Reap*********************************

At 6:55 Daisy stood outside Kamikaze a teppanyaki style Japanese restaurant. Feeling the chill from the wind she walked inside and spotted the hostess. "Excuse me miss, has L. Turner arrived yet?" The hostess looked down at the sheet in front of her.

"Yes, Leo Turner and his date are here, but they are for a table of two." She gave Daisy questioning look. "Will you be joining them today?"

"I'm here to give Leo something he left at home. I'm a friend of his." Daisy looked over the hostess shoulder. "I can't seem to find him," she gave a glance at the young girls name tag. "Alice, can you do me a favor and show me where he is?" The corners of her mouth began to turn upward into a smile. She took Daisy to the middle of the restaurant and pointed out a large table near the back. Of the party that was there were only two that weren't Asian.

"There he is in the blue shirt." Alice said. Daisy thanked Alice and walked toward the table and look at the seat next to Leo Turner. The large table had two groups and in the center was a chef tossing veggies and meats in the air. Daisy took a seat next to Leo.

"Excuse me." She smiled at him. "Hello," Daisy turned to the lady he was with and gave her a grin too. "Hi. So hungry."

"Hi I'm Cheryl, and this is Leo." She was excited and had a high pitched squeaky voice. Her cheaply dyed blond hair and brown roots matched her style of low cut high cleavage shirt. Cheryl looks up at Leo with adorning eyes. "We are on our first date." She said tracing his shoulder. "Oh wow! Look at him baby!" To the roar of the flames the chef carelessly tossed onions, chopped carrots and threw knifes in the air.

"How lovely, you two seem to be off to such a pleasant start" Daisy got up from her seat touching Leo's shoulder and taking his soul before his awful demise. "Going to head the ladies room." Not being sure what was going to happen Daisy moved a few tables back; this was a very nice dress. The chef who'd had a few shots of tequila in the kitchen fifteen minutes before serving the miss trashy and her date Leo. Cheryl was screeching and hollering from all the knife tosses he was doing. In the corner of her eye Daisy saw the graveling creeping along the walls and ceiling making its way toward the chef. The chef was picking up more and more knifes growing cocky in his routine. The graveling licked the end of a knife that the chef was about to pick up. The table was up in arms with applause and cheers; the chef grabbed the last knife and flipped it toward the happy couple. The slippery handle of the knife didn't go up but straight, straight into Leo Turner's head.

"That's not sanitary." Daisy said leaning against a wall.

"I was just trying to get lucky. She and I weren't going farther than my bed," Said Leo's soul.

"Well Leo, looks like you're not getting anything tonight, comes on."

"Seriously, having someone making food right in from of you is so cheap." Daisy said completing her story.

"That's a very nice reap. Neat and tidy is how I like it." Out of the corner of her eye Lilith saw Roxy walk in and make her way toward the booth. "Hey Daisy you better head out," Daisy turned her head toward Roxy who was now in front of the table. Daisy took the hint and moved out from her seat. "Good evening Roxy, ya'll have a good night.

"Daisy has left the building." Roxy took her seat across from Lilith placing her police hat on the table. "Was your first day rough?" Roxy moved her coffee to the outside of the table as Kiffany filled it and left.

"I've had worse." Lilith and Roxy smiled at each other.

"You know, I always thought you were a myth."

"Whys that?" Lilith took a bite of her sandwich and placed it back on her plate.

"You're just too good. Do you even know how many reaps you've done?" Roxy took a sip of her coffee. "You're a legend; these kids were never told of deaths rich history and the founding reapers of the past.

"Always glad to meet a fan." Lilith chuckled.

"But what does this mean? When then Chef sends in SWAT usually it's a big deal. Are we in that much shit?"

"No. This has less to do with me then you think." Roxy blinked.

"So then who's your main focus here? Eyes wide open, as the energy was building up in the diner. Lilith just smiled. Rigor let out a soft whimper. Lilith closed her eyes and sighed.

"George."

"George? Really, George?" Roxy leaned forward off the back of the booth.

"You didn't want it. You've made that clear to everyone." Lilith said simply.

"It's deeper than that, I hate complications and drama. And I figure that I would kill these fuckers before the week is done." Roxy leaned back in the booth clasping her hands and resting them behind her head. "So what does Georgy have to do? I've heard the process is grueling."

"Many things, but this is between you and I, there must be a time where she thinks nothing of these tests." Lilith said placing the scraps of her sandwich on the floor near Rigor.

"Well I don't envy her." Roxy slouched into the booth letting her feet stretch out under it.

"Do you think she's capable of completing these trials?"

"She's stubborn. Smart too. Can she do it? I guess that depends on how much she likes you."

"Oh that's great." Lilith laughed half heartedly. "She's not a huge fan of me right now." Lilith looked down at the empty plate by Rigor. Her serious face disappeared as she glanced back up at Roxy. "But I do love a challenge." A smile took over her face.

"Well you got one with her." Roxy took a large gulp of her coffee and moved from the booth. "This soldier of justice needs her beauty sleep. Have a nice night."

"Good night Roxy." Lilith watched Roxy swagger out of the diner leaving it hollow; Lilith was left with her thoughts and the clinking of silverware. A challenge Lilith could handle, but was George going to allow destiny take her for a ride? Or was she going to dig her heels in and resist every step of the way? The day was soon to be over and another w ay on its way. Lilith and Rigor sat at the waffle house with the rest of the truckers and lonely hearts preparing for the days ahead. Soon time will tell what will happen to this merry band of misfits.

_Something can be said for the substitute, she's got balls. It's not easy to work where you're not wanted. However, I have to give credit where credit is due; Lilith has balls. I just don't know if they are big enough to handle me. Whatever the case, she's ants at my picnic and the sooner she's gone the better. I just have to be on my best behavior until the real teacher returns. Yea the Fuck right! Kicking and screaming is how this is going to go, bell rings, pencils down, class is over. _


	3. No George is an Island

AN: So I'm trying to take this stuff slow and not further a bunch of the Lilith plot too fast. The shows timing and pacing for huge plot points and major changes didn't happen overnight. And I want to have a bunch of scenes with the gang without Lilith I don't want to push her into every scene. This is after all, about George. Enjoy.

Chapter 3  
>No George is an Island…<p>

_Fucking Valentine's Day! This hearts and kisses holiday takes the gold medal for shittiest 24 hours. I look around the office and see the decor of the reds, whites and pinks and feel my stomach cramp. I take a sip of my coffee__,__ easing the burning feeling I could feel from the acid eating at the back of my throat. "vday" as Deloris has so efficiently renamed, makes my life a living hell for one reason. And YES, all I need is one __f__ucking reason. Valentines is one of those holidays -if you really want to call it that- that takes advantage of stupid people everywhere. The fuckheads that have shit to give to others are so distracted by gifts, flowers, balloons, and giant heart shaped boxes of chocolates that nothing gets done. And let's not forget about the lonely saps either. I don't envy those reapers in the suicide department. I don't know the numbers but I'm sure a lot of people off themselves because they are alone…again. I guess I'm not far behind them; February has given me nothing but headaches and acid reflux. Stupid human condition making people do things for stupid reason__s__…oh yea, I'm winning this battle. I'm taking no prisoners today._  
>"Don't you fucking dare," I said between my teeth. Scott from two cubicles down was just about to stick a red card into my "vday" mailbox. The mailboxes were Delores's bright idea. I couldn't get out of it, so I covered the cheap tin in black with little black hearts and gray glitter. Earlier this morning Deloris came by shaking her head in disappointment looking at the grim box; the sad thing was I had actually put some creative thought into it. I made up some lie about how "vday" reminds me of grade school when no one ever gave me cards or candy. Wait, how is that a lie?<br>"I made you this Millie. I think you'll like it," Scott said opening the blood red card. It was plain enough with the words "Happy Valentine's Day" arched over the top of a giant heart in the center. My face unclenched from its scowl and relaxed into a playful smirk. The word 'Valentine's' had been crossed out in thick black marker with the word SHIT in place of it, and the giant heart in the center had a face and an arrow going through it like a wound with a little blood on each side of the arrow. I took the card out of his hands quickly and looked at it. I held the card close to my face, thinking it would change once it got into my hands. I looked up at him with a smile…I think I was freaking him out.  
>"You, like it Millie?" Scott said backing away slowly. In his mind this could go either way. I wish I could see myself in this moment, and how dumb he and I look right now. <em>Fucking Valentine's Day!<em>  
>"Thank you Scott. It's very nice."<br>He released the air in his lungs and relaxed his body. I put the card in the mailbox, gave him a fuck off smile and turned back to my work. He started to say words but all he could manage was a bunch of airy vowel sounds and then walked away. I stopped typing on my computer and looked up again, trying to find Scott. He was passing out cards to everyone, but from what I could see mine was the only one that was made with darkness in mind. _ No! No smiling! _My phone rang. "Millie," I answered.  
>"Happy Valentine's Day Georgia," Daisy's silky southern voice came out of the phone. My classic scowl is back on my face; I knew I was going to have to see her at some point today; I just wanted it after I had finished my coffee and morning sulk. I let out a sigh, greeting her without acknowledging what day it was. "Oh, Georgia take that frown off that pretty little face, you'll get wrinkles." My head shot up with lightning speed looking around for anything tall and blonde. There she was, holding Crystal's phone over the receptionist's counter smiling and waving at me. She returned the phone to Crystal giving her a spirited grin and walked toward me. So much fucking pink was all I could think about as Daisy sashayed down the hall. There she was in her pink clingy dress, with pink flowers in her hair and fucking pink shoes. <em>Someone out there made her Queen of this day just to piss me off. <em> I let my rigid body relax by tossing myself back into the chair swirling around trying to expel some hostility. Daisy looked down at the gruesome mailbox that was near the outside of my desk. It was an eyesore on the otherwise empty and desolate desk that I called sanctuary.  
>"Oh no, look at this." She picked up the box turning it on all sides. I flinched as she held it fearing she might damage it in some way. <em>Wait, why do I care? <em>"Georgia, you really should be in a brighter mood when it comes to Val-," I cut her off by snatching the box and placing it back on my desk. My cruel reaction didn't alter her attitude. Instead she reached out touch the object once again. "Really Georgia, where do you even find such morbid glitter?" She was shaking her head. I reached into my pocket and took out two post-it's placing them on my desk.  
>"Here, take whichever one you want and leave," I said coldly, turning back to my computer screen.<br>"You didn't look at these did you?" Daisy said holding both side by side.  
>With annoyance and curiosity I arched an eyebrow, and shifted my gaze to her. "No, why?" I was ready to find Lilith and put my foot up her ass. It was she who told me Daisy wouldn't make it to breakfast and asked if she could pick it up later. "What's the catch?"<br>"No catch," Daisy shrugged. "They are just at the same location a few minutes apart." An image of my head repeatedly hitting a wall entered my mind.  
>"Of course that's my post-it," I took one out of her hand, glancing at time and location. "Well at least it's after 5. I get off work at 4 because of…the party." I turned my head toward the break room which had been adorned with cut out hearts in all different sizes hanging from the ceiling.<br>"And you don't want to attend such an event?" Daisy questioned teasingly. I ignored her, for a second trying to think about the reaping that I had to do today. Daisy saw I had less patience today than normal and took the lead to direct the conversation. "You want me to meet you here around four then?" She said placing a hand on her slender hip.  
>"No, I'll meet you there. I don't need you distracting me anymore then I already am today."<br>"Distractions," Daisy looked around with arms wide. "I do believe I brighten up this fluorescent nightmare quite nicely, Miss Sour Georgia Peach." In any argument that was a burn. I showed my shame and this made her smile again.  
>"Fine, meet me here and we'll go together. Just don't bring Mason. This day does weird things to him," I completed.<br>Daisy nodded and then shook her head. "Gotcha, no Mason, it'll be a girls day. Just you and me, Georgia," Daisy leaned down to hug my shoulders. I looked around and I had captured the attention of a handful of co workers around the office, including Delores who was getting up from her desk. I took Daisy by her shoulders and put her back outside my bubble.  
>"Daisy, it's time for you to go. I'll see you around four, okay?" Daisy felt my urgency and bowed out, leaving before Deloris could reach my desk.<br>"Millie, that young lady looks familiar, where do I know her from?" She asked sweetly.  
>"Oh, it's possible you've seen her around." <em>I was going to beat a dead horse with the AA crap again but here goes<em>. "She's part of my sober living house, just a little shopping list to give to her," I said waving the post-it. I put it back in my pocket not wanting Deloris to catch a glimpse of the poor unsuspecting person that was going to get their soul taking. It's in this time of uncertainty I call upon the immortal words of Gandhi, "Love sucks. Sometimes it feels good. Sometimes it's just another way to bleed." I think that was him. _Fucking Valentine's Day!_

Go-Kartland was the place to go after the school bell rang. Roxy stood out wearing her nicely pressed blues in the middle of the horde of kids running to and from arcade games and the race tracks. A mass group of girls burst through the entrance doors laughing loudly and drawing the attention of most of the teen boys. As they broke out of formation, like an airman fleet Roxy looked down at her post-it once again.  
><strong>A. Chang 2344 Raceway Drive. Go-Kartland ETD: 3:23pm<strong>  
>There was a good chance that one of these kids was going die. No one likes taking kids before they really have a chance to live but death has no decimation toward race, age, or gender. A flicker of Roxy's thoughts went to George and how death snuffed out her life and ended it before she could start anything.<br>"Amy Chang you get back here!" An adult cried out above the crowd. Roxy turned to see the young teen that was being shouted at and saw a young girl dressed in uniform with a scarf and gloves to match. The man, her father; Roxy assumed was her father, walked passed her toward his daughter.  
>"Excuse me Sir, may I have a word with you and your daughter?" Roxy watched as Mr. Chang's posture went from fun and playful to worrisome and paranoid.<br>"Is there any trouble? My sweet Amy is a good girl."  
>"No, Sir. I'm just asking if she's seen any strangers hanging around here. We've had complains and are trying to get an I.D." Roxy applauded herself for her smooth and improved delivery of the lie. She was even more pleased that he seemed to believe the story and called his daughter to her.<br>"Amy, this office has a few questions for you." She was just a sweet as she could be smiling up and Roxy. Before any doubts or nerves made her wince she took the girl by the shoulder and took her soul before the wreckage begins.  
>"I was wondering if you've seen an older man between the age of 25-30 hanging around here? Hanging on any of the school girls; or talking to them?"<br>"No, but a lot of the girls that come here have boyfriends at the school so they are kinda all together. I can keep an eye out and tell my friends."  
>"That would be helpful, thank you Amy."<br>"Can I go? My friends are waiting for me." Roxy gave her a nod and a blessing for her to go and what could only be her last ride. "Dad, I'm going to be in the blue car, watch me okay?"  
>"Sure sweetie." Her dad said as Amy was running toward a group of kids and climbing into a sparkly blue race car. "So what else are the police going to be doing about the predator around here?"<br>"Like I said Sir, its just a report and I'm just asking questions. I could have been an older high school student hanging around. These kids are looking so old these days." She said slipping into pleasent conversation. After all, Mr. Chang was in no hurry to be panicking about his daughters safety...just yet.  
>"You're so right," he agreed.<br>"Well I best be moving on, thank you for your help." Roxy moved out of site from the spectators leaning against a wall and waited.  
>The screeching skids and thud of impact was quick. Roxy sat with Amy for a long time. She let her cry about all her lost loves that she would never get to experience, then when she was done Roxy gave her a bit of advice.<br>*"I've learned that people forget what you do or say but remember how you made them feel. Your parents and your friends will remember and love you because you made them feel loved. Now come one girly, I think it's time you find your lights." Roxy and Amy walked with smiled as Roxy showed Amy her lights and promised her that what she needed was in them.

Daisy was chatting up with Crystal the last five minutes of my work day. Her punctual nature was becoming infuriating as her laughter was filling the open workspace with cheer and I could feel my stomach churn. I push aside the last few folders that need to be inputted, grabbed my bag and headed over to Daisy.  
>"So then I tell her..." Daisy pauses for dramatic effect. Someone should tell her it just makes her sound as dumb as a rock. "You're just an extra dear!" Her words received cheers and laughter. I narrowed my eyes and give her the lets-the-hell-outta-here glare. "Well, it's been a true pleasure to entertain the troops but I have to take Miss Millie to her meeting." She took me by the shoulders with one arm and guided me into the elevator. "Tata, all!" Crystal waved her plump fingers above the desk counter saying goodbye.<br>Pulling my seatbelt around and locking it in its place I go to pull out of the Happy Time parking lot and find a large smelly brown blanket in my backseat. _Seriously!_ I start beating the blanket and up come the stowaway Mason. Mason was squalling from the assault as I pulled the blanket off him.  
>"Come on Georgy! Come on now! I want in on the fun too!" I leaned back into my seat. I was happy to be reaping again but here I was feeling like I needed a vacation again. "Plus I have a massive sweet tooth right now.<br>Looking at the post-it a little more carefully I saw that Daisy and I's reap was at a local candy store called Sweet Adventures.  
>The tiny shop on Main Street was busy with people behind the counter wrapping baskets filled with treats and chocolate covered strawberry bouquets. Candy lined the walls with tiny slots in which to take handfuls at a time, and kids and parents came and went with bags of candy filled to the brim. Young and old left with sweet tastes in their mouths and wide candy colored stained smiles. As I stepped in, Mason brushed past me heading for the walls and all the candy that he could fit into his pockets. Daisy and I got to work looking around the crowded store searching for our names.<br>**A. Locklear 43 E. Main Street. Sweet Adventures E.T.D 5:35 pm**  
><strong>C. Kolde 43 E. Main Street. Sweet Adventures ETD 5:38 pm<strong>  
>"I vote that someone trips on one of these tiny treats and BAM! Meets their sticky 'nd right on the floor."<br>"Mason, I'm a little busy. Go bug Daisy."  
>"I'm about to, really. But I need your advice on what I got her for Valentines Day."<br>"No, I'm not going to help."  
>"What, why not?"<p>

"I fucking hate Valentines Day. The last thing I need to do is see whatever your dumb ass stole that Daisy is going to hate anyway." I paused, corning him between the Sour Patch Kids and sour gummi worms. "And you know what she's going to do with your little present? She's going to take it and put it lightly on the ground and smash it into a thousand little pieces. Then she's going to take your puny half hearted heart and smash that too." The air after I finished was defining and it made me feel alive again. _Happier_ A small bit of what I felt for this holiday was released with spewing harsh words to Mason. His dropped his head in defeat. _Damn._

"So, what you're saying is that I should find something that won't break so easily." I narrowed my eyes, feeling my frustration reach critical mass. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut wishing that he had turned into a giant chocolate Mason that was hollow in the middle. "I'll go look around, you seem a little busy."

"Thank you." It was simple enough of a reply and Mason was on his way.

_There are reasons that I demand that Mason not come along to things. And it is for the safety of myself and more importantly others_.  
>Moving around the store from the back to the front counter I glance at name tags hoping to get lucky. <em>Nothing<em>.  
>"Georgia!" Daisy yells from across the store, signaling me to her. I take my time getting to her and lucky for me she notices and frowns making me smile. "Georgia this is Aaron Locklear he's an E.M.T and he's looking for a gift for his partner and can't think of what to give her. I said that these chocolates would be perfect but I also said that you would know best." I took the hint and brushed his hand and reached for the nuts and chews heart shaped box.<br>"Get this one. There's no fruit in it; the fruit ones suck." It was all the lovey dovey I could muster for the poor guy. After all the likely hood of him getting to the register was slim.  
>He gave us a toothy grin and headed toward the front of the store.<br>"Thanks for finding mine but we still need to find yours." I told Daisy. She waved it off like there was plenty of time instead of three minutes left until the action started.  
>"Where do you think its going to happen Georgy?" Mason said over my shoulder. I shrugged him off still looking to help daisy find her reap. Three children with one lonely gaveling trailing behind blasted through the door with loud and abrasive voices.<br>"Can you believe it! A tire hit her right in the head! Come on I need sugar!" One of the kids said running toward the walls. I glanced at Daisy pausing and praying that none of these kids were who we needed. "Carol you tard!" The kid lifted one of the candy spouts and lets too many jawbreakers fall onto the floor.  
>"It's stuck!" yelled one of the friends. Our brave and noble E.M.T came to the rescue as wells as the angry manager as Mason was tugging at my jacket.<br>"Dumb kids!" Yelled the manager. He and the E.M.T were gripping the lid of the candy dispenser tightly trying to close it when the graveling who was lying on the floor playing marbles with the candy flipping one up into the mouth of one of the kids. All the attention on the spout which by that time had zero candy left was on the choking kid. Aaron being trained for these types of moments went behind the child and performed the heimlich maneuver. With one forceful push the ball came flying out of the kids mouth making A. Locklear trip on all the round candies on the floor and breaking his neck.  
>I could hear the grim reaper theme song above all the noise as Aaron was beside me now looking at his dead self.<br>"Stupid kids." He said. "And on Fucking Valentines Day!"  
>"Well thats the way the cookie crumbles. " I said not making him feel any better. And for the first time in a long time I felt a twinge of pity for the guy. "Look, if it makes you feel any better I'll give your partner her box of chocolates." His face lit up and I tried to keep from feeling like the grinch; my heart growing three sizes today.<br>"Her name is," and before he could get her name out I'm pushed out of the way into a candy wall and away from shattered window glass. A cyclist hit it dead on smashing and it exploding at everyone inside.  
>"Dammit! The Fuck!" I turned looking at the massive bloody mess that was now two still bodies in Sweet Adventures. Daisy came running over and took the bikers soul from the body and he lifted right up taking daisy's hand.<br>We helped everyone into their lights and Daisy, Manson and I were walking back to my car.  
>"I should tell Lilith about what happened, its not my best reap."<br>"It would have been my best." Said Mason cramming a chocolate bar into mouth.  
>"Of Course it would have been yours. My personal best is on a higher level Mason. You can't help yourself, its part of your unfortunate breeding." Daisy said strapping herself in. I took to the streets; my eyes adjusting to the light pinks, yellows, and oranges of the sunset and my hair blowing in the wind as the top was down and the february air silencing everyone in the car for a long moment of joy . "Georgia I think you're doing a nice thing by taking that box of candy to that dead E.M.T's lady. And as much as I crave to see you explain it to his lady love I wish to be dropped off at the waffle house to grab some food."<br>"May I join you Daisy?" Mason said poping up his collar and brushing off stuck on dirt from his sleeves. "Or are you otherwise occupied this evening?"  
>"Mason, dear dear Mason." Daisy turned around facing him and his boyish smile. I glanced at Daisy and for a split second I saw her pause from beginning her belittling attack and sighed. "Mason, you may join me for dinner." She said giving herself a smirk. "I'll even buy you a waffle in the shape of a heart." She continued now with a charitable smug upright posture.<br>I dropped them off but not before seeing Mason pull out a DVD that had Daisy giggling and looking astonished at him. I was surprised that the burnt out brain cells managed to find a movie that she cameoed in, but frowned when I foresaw the rest of my night watching her scenes over and over again. I went to the address that A. Locklear gave me and walked up the pavement to the door.  
>"I wasn't aware that reapers now delivered." Lilith was behind me with Rigor smelling the lawn beside her.<br>"It's not a big deal, I was just going to leave it here on the doorstep."  
>"Why not ring the door George? Why not explain that that box is from her dead valentine?" She said softly. I hated how she lectured in a sweet voice. It was like a kindergarten teacher telling me not to play with scissors, but instead she was telling me about the boundaries between the dead and the living.<br>"Look, I get it. I'll just put them in the mailbox and move on. She won't know anything about it." I walked away from the door and opened the shiny white mailbox and shoved the chocolates in it and slammed the lid shut. "See the world has yet to end, because of my involvement in the world of the living."  
>"My issue with your deceased footprint in the world of the living as you put it, is not about being caught or the ability to explain to the living your reason for being here and the message you have to bring about her dead friend. Its not about the rules, or me wanting to stop you from having any fun. What it is about is you learning the rules and where you can bend them. You know that going up to the door and chatting to this lady is a no no, but for some reason a random act of kindness wasn't earth shattering enough to cause reprimand from anyone upstairs."<br>"And yet here you are lecturing me about it." I said matching her pleasant tone and a smile.  
>"If you were listening I was giving you a bit of advice." She said smiling again. I smashed my face confused about what she had said. I relayed our conversation and was still confused.<br>"Why do you care if I know the dimensions of the rules and how I can maneuver around them?" I asked moving toward my car, resting on the passenger side door. Lilith tugged on Rigor's harness and started walking away; down the street.  
>"Because I like you Georgia Lass. And I think that its time you stopped playing in the dark." She was getting farther, leaving me with her words that lingered like a fart. "Happy Valentines Day Georgia." She shouted down the street.<br>I drove home passing glowing street lights and restaurants with crowds rolling Lilith's words in my head over and over again. I was tired of playing this game without knowing anything. Rube, Roxy, Daisy, and Mason were content with living that way; but it left me empty at the end of the day. Lilith would be the person that had the answers that I craved. The shitty part was that I had be a nice little student and learn from her.  
>I make it home safely and hear Mason and Daisy laughing inside. Tapped to the door I see a red card with Georgia written on it. I rip it off and uncover the card that was inside of it. A tiny black pug that looked like Rigor was on the cover, quickly I flipped it open and saw Lilith's words.<br>_*You can not study the dark by flooding it with light_.  
><em>When you friend Betty jumped into that other persons lights she landed alright. Happy Valentines Day from Lilith and Rigor<em>  
>Fucking Valentines Day.<p>

I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel. -Maya Angelou

You can't study the darkness by flooding it with light. - Edward Abbey

AN: the only reason this got finished was that I was reminded that people like this story. So more to come. Just give me some time. Sorry for this chapters raw nature, I just found myself writing a lot more than editing. Enjoy.


End file.
